A Love that was Hidden
by Georgette Hunt
Summary: Martin and Ruthie FLUFF!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It's just Martin and Ruthie FLUFF!

CHAPTER 1

Dear Diary,

This is Ruthie Camden. I'm fifteen years old and I'm absolutely in love with Martin Brewer! But I can't tell him cause I don't know if he loves me too. Just about ready to head off to school. Bye!

Ruthie

Ruthie shook her dark auburn hair, set down her diary and went down stairs cause Martin was calling her. "RUTHIE,RUTHIE, What have you been doing up there?" shouted Martin.

"Well I was upstairs of course finishing my hair!" Ruthie shouted back. He loved her for her stubbornness. He loved to get her mad cause he thought she looked so cute! "Well you better hurray up or were going to be late for school." Replied Martin. "Alright,alright I'm ready let's just go." Ruthie sighed. She was still tired she stayed up late reading so she was REALLY cranky!

"Fine let's go." Martin said smiling. While they were walking Ruthie yelled upstairs to her parents. "Mom, Dad were leaving ok bye." Ruthie shouted. "Ok bye honey!" yelled her mother, Annie.

When they finally got to school Martin said he'd meet her back here at 2:40 cause that's when school ends. She said all right and stomped off cause she was still mad at him. Normally, she doesn't take their petty arguments seriously by today she was tired and CRANKY! "She is SSSSOOOO HOT!" Martin said to himself smiling while checking her out.

"So how is Romeo?" greeted her friend Casey. "SHUT UP CASEY he could hear you ! blushed Ruthie. " And he's fine." Ruthie said smiling. "What I didn't say his name!" replied Casey. "Not the point he could still hear you and then ask me who it is and I can't lie to those beautiful blue eyes!" said Ruthie. " I think I'm going to puke!" joked Casey. Ruthie laughed and then Casey laughed. "How's Juliet this morning?" teased Mac. "MAC WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING SHE COULD HEAR YOU!" shouted Martin while moving his head around to see if she was there. "Testy aren't we this morning." replied Mac. "She looked SSSOOO HOT TODAY!" replied Martin smiling. " Then just tell her already you IDIOT!" mocked Mac. "You know I can't she probably doesn't even like me more then a brother what makes you think she'll say if I tell her she's HOT!" said Martin. Sorry guys that's chapter one I'll try and update soon! Please Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What did you just say?" asked Martin. "I said I love you too!" replied Ruthie. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" asked Ruthie. "Sorry Ruth but I thought you thought of me as a brother." Answered Martin. "Well that's one thing you will never have to worry about." Smiled Ruthie.

Then Martin leaned in and kissed Ruthie passionately in the school hallway and then the bell rang. "What a crappy time for the bell ring!" said Martin. " I know but look on the bright side we only have one more hour and we can do what ever we want after school." Replied Ruthie moving her eyebrows up and down. " Oh your dirty." Smiled Martin.

"I'll meet you after school." smiled Ruthie. They both walked to their own classroom. After school Ruthie walked to Martin's car and there he was waiting for her. She smiled and walked to the door and got in. "So where to?" asked Martin. "To the park." said Ruthie. They got to the park and started making out passionately. After an hour they stopped and headed home.

When they got home Annie was in the kitchen. "Hey Mom." Said Ruthie. " Hi Honey." Replied Annie. " Why is your lipstick smired?" asked Annie. "Umm, well I just took a drink out of my waterbottle that's all." Replied Ruthie. "Ok," replied Annie questionatly.

"Well," said Ruthie. "That homework doesn't do itself." With that Martin and Ruthie took off upstairs. When they were about halfway up Annie yelled, "HOLD IT!" "Come Back here please." Stated Annie. Well they of course came back down obeying orders. "What's going on here?" questioned Annie. " Nothing they both said together. "Ok, but remember if you need to talk I'm here." Annie said lovingly. Then Martin and Ruthie went upstairs, while they were walking upstairs Ruthie whispered to Martin "Shew that was close!" "You said it Babe!" whispered Martin smiling.

"Did you just call her Babe?" asked Eric.

Sorry guys that's the end of that chapter I'll try and update soon. Please Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Umm yes sir I did." Replied Martin. "But its just a nickname, sir" replied Martin. " Yeah right Martin!" replied Eric. " Why don't you guys just tell me what's REALLY going on!" said Eric. "Maybe we should tell him the truth." Whispered Ruthie. "No Ruth we can't he'll kill us." Replied Martin. " I'm sorry Martin I have to tell him and that's it." Said Ruthie. " Fine." Said Martin. " Dad, there's something I have to tell you Martin and I are dating." Ruthie said worriedly. "WHAT!" shouted Eric. "You and Martin are doing WHAT!" Annie ran upstairs and said " Eric, what's the matter?" questioned Annie.

"MMMMARTIN and Ruthie and DDDATING." Replied Eric. "WWHHAATT!" yelled Annie. " Listen, ok it's not your decision!" yelled Ruthie. "It's mine and Martin's were the one's dating each other not YOU ok!" shouted Ruthie. Martin was secretly smiling to himself she is SSOO HOT when she's mad! Not the time! Not the time! Martin assured himself. "It is when it's MY house!" replied Eric. "You may own this house but you don't own OUR FEELINGS for each other!" shouted Martin .

At that last word Ruthie grabbed Martin's hand and ran out of the house. "Where are we going?" asked Martin. "Were going to your apartment." Replied Ruthie. "Oh ok." Said Martin. "May I ask why we are going to my apartment when we were in a heated argument with your parents?" asked Martin. "You'll find out when we get there." Replied Ruthie. When they got into the garage apartment Ruthie reached up to Martin's lips and kissed him passionately. Martin then broke the kiss and then said " Not that I mind but what was that for?" asked Martin smiling. "For saying all that stuff in there." Replied Ruthie.

"Well in that case I think your absolutely BEAUTIFUL!" replied Martin. Ruthie kissed him again. "I think I can live with this." Smiled Martin. "Well as sad as I am to say this we have to go back inside." Sighed Ruthie. " I guess so." Sighed Martin. "Ohhh my poor baby." Replied Ruthie. After she said that she kissed him. " Ok now I'll go in." smiled Martin. As he said that they walked inside to the house. "Now Mom and Dad I know your not too happy about this but you can either accept or not and if you choose not then I'll move out! Said Ruthie. "Ok, listen we'll let you two go out on one condition." Replied Annie. "Ok what condition?" asked Martin. "Well you guys can't kiss in the house or anything." Said Eric. "Umm ok." Replied Ruthie.

"Ok you two can you leave us alone for a few minutes to talk?" asked Annie. "Oh of course." Replied Ruthie. So Martin and Ruthie walked out to the porch swing to talk and stuff. "Why do you think they have a problem with us kissing in the house?" asked Martin." "I don't probably not to confuse the twins." Replied Ruthie. "Oh well that's weird." Said Martin. " Yes it is weird but I'm not complaining we get to go out now." Said Ruthie proudly. "Oh yeah we do!" said Martin smiling and then leaned in to kiss her and they kissed passionately for a while and then soon moved to making out and then….

Sorry guys if this chapter is weird if it's stupid please let me know and review. I'll update soon. If you have any ideas please let me know I'm going blank.So what did you think? Read and Review PLEASE! Thanks!


End file.
